demondiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Diary (manhwa series)
Demon Diary (ko: 마왕일기 mawang ilgi, "Diary of a Demon King") is a 7 volume soonjung ''manhwa. Volume 1 is authored by Lee Chi-hyong; volumes 2 to 7 were written by Lee Yun-hee. The manhwa is illustrated by Kara . Demon Diary was originally published by Korean publishing media group Sigongsa, but has been published into a number of different languages since. Unlike a Japanese manga, manhwa are Korean in origin and read from right to left. Demon Diary is the tale of the clueless, but adorable Demon Lord Raenef V and his journey to becoming a 'true' Demon Lord. Under the tutilage of the demon Eclipse, Raenef's bumbling ways make this manhwa a must-read comedy. Plot Demon Lord Raenef V is brand new to being a Demon Lord. Under the tutilage of the legendary demon Eclipse, he studies to become what he calls a 'true' Demon Lord. However, the path he's following isn't that easy. He has to face everything, from a rival Demon Lord to a swordswoman looking to kill a Demon Lord for the fame, and when an old curse flairs back to life, he must do everything he can to stop it from coming to fruition. Clueless and naive, Raenef's actions are normally causes for headaches for Eclipse. Eclipse's angry responses are for comedy's sake. Characters *Raenef V: The series' protagonist. He is a new Demon Lord. *Eclipse: Currently serving under Raenef V, he is a highly sought after demon servant. *Erutis: A highly skilled swordswoman, she is a Knight. *Chris: He is the protégé of the current High Cleric of the Temple of Rased . *Krayon: One of the five eldest Demon Lords in existence. *Raenef IV: He is the predecessor of Raenef V. *Meruhesae: She is a demon seer. *Leeche: A human child who lost her mother to demons. Volumes *Volume 1 - TokyoPop, (May 6, 2003), ISBN-10: 1591821541, ISBN-13: 978-1591821540 *Volume 2 - TokyoPop, (July 8, 2003), ISBN-10: 159182155X, ISBN-13: 978-1591821557 *Volume 3 - TokyoPop, (September 9, 2003), ISBN-10: 1591821568, ISBN-13: 978-1591821564 *Volume 4 - TokyoPop, (November 4, 2003), ISBN-10: 1591821576, ISBN-13: 978-1591821571 *Volume 5 - TokyoPop, (January 6, 2004), ISBN-10: 1591824303, ISBN-13: 978-1591824305 *Volume 6 - TokyoPop, (March 2, 2004), ISBN-10: 1591824311, ISBN-13: 978-1591824312 *Volume 7 - TokyoPop, (May 11, 2004), ISBN-10: 159182432X, ISBN-13: 978-1591824329 Trivia *The reason why volume 2-7 has a different author is because Lee Chi-hyong had to stop writing, due to upcoming high school exams. This made many fans speculate what his orginal plan with the story must have been, especially considering the fact that two nameless characters introduced in the first pages of volume 1 have never been used again in the story. *Volume 1 contains two bonus stories; ''Crystal Heart and Terra. *Kara has noted that Angel Diary takes place in the same universe as Demon Diary, though any characters from the first series have yet to be seen, except as similarities in appearance. In volume 5 from Angel Diary, however, Ah-hin can be seen reading a Demon Diary volume. Latest activity Category:Browse